Anguish of Alex
by Forgotten Souls
Summary: Alex is known as a deceiver, and the embodiment of evil... But few know of his true intentions and none knew he didn't completely want to do the things he did. Ch 3. Updated 5-3-04
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I split the prologue into 3 parts, this happened by accident and is explained by the end. The most important part of the prologue are the first 2, the rest is mostly if you need a recap of GS and TLA (some in the 1st one). So if you think that you know everything about GS, don't bother with the third. Anyway, enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"…W-Where am I?"

            A young man opened his eyes; he was in a large and dark cavern. He was lying with his head inches from the edge of a cliff over water. He was cold, and his clothes were damp from the wet rock he was on.

            He sat up slowly. He was weak and in a lot of pain, but he wanted to see around himself. He looked at the ledge he was on, it was light blue and shiny. There was a light from his right. He looked over and saw a white portal in front of a giant stone slab with ancient markings on it.

            "…Hey, I remember this place…" he said in a smooth voice. "This is the room where Saturos, Menardi and I retrieved the Elemental Stars. … But what am I doing here now?"

            "Ah, Alex you're awake."

            Alex stood up quickly and looked around "Who's there?" he shouted. Silence. "Answer me!"

            An evil laugh came out from the slab behind him. Alex looked towards it, but he already knew who would be coming... The portal shone brighter. Alex blocked his eyes with his right arm in order to see the person who was entering the room. A tall dark man in a cape appeared. He had sliver hair that hung down to his lower back, purple eyes and a crooked nose. His skin was pale, his face was thin, and he looked middle aged considering his hair color.

            "NO!" Alex screamed, " Not you again!"

            "Quiet you blue haired freak!" the dark man snarled, "And this will be easier for you. You have failed in retrieving all the power that I need from the Lighthouses. And I do not appreciate that." He said with an evil frown. "You know the forfeit of your failure…"

            "NO, don't kill her!" Alex was on his knees, "Please, I will recover the last of what you need." Alex buried his face in his hands and was sobbing uncontrollably.

The man's eyes narrowed, "You have blown your cover. I cannot trust you alone. I did not wish for it to come to this." The man kneeled down and grabbed Alex by the chin with his thumb and index finger. He stared deeply into Alex's face. "But I can't trust you by yourself and your freewill anymore…"

            "NO! NOT THAT!!!" Alex's eyes widened in horror and he tried desperately to move away but the man grabbed Alex's neck with his left hand and raised him off the ground. "N-No, n-not again." Alex said with what little breath he could use.

            "This will be over quickly," the man said holding Alex still with his left hand and grasping Alex's forehead with his right. Alex closed his eyes tightly. The man started to glow bright purple for a few seconds, then he stopped. Alex opened his eyes, he had expected the process to burn, but nothing happened. The man let go of Alex. Alex kneeled down started to massage his throat.

            _He has a tight grip for someone of his age and stature…_ Alex thought.

            "I am not that old, Alex!" The man snarled. Alex looked up startled.

            "My apologies, Lord Darliam, I didn't sense you using psynergy."

            Darliam grinned and said, "That is because I wasn't, dear boy."

            Alex stood up, "Then how did you know that is what I was thinking?" Darliam looked blankly at Alex.

            "You will know soon enough." He looked away from Alex. "You have failed me once boy, don't let it happen again."

            "I have gotten what power I could from the Golden Sun. You know as well as I do that the Wise One took power out of the Mars Star. After all, you saw what happened, using the Second Sight psynergy" Alex said with a smirk.

            "Ah, you're learning Alex. That's good." He turned to look at Alex. "I suppose you're wondering what I did this time, hmm?" Alex hesitated for a second, and then as if he was compelled to do so, nodded. Darliam smiled widely. "I have sealed your mind from certain thoughts. If a Jupiter Adept were to Mind Read you, they would never see the sealed thoughts." 

            Alex raised an eyebrow, "I don't understand."

            "I don't expect you to, not yet anyway. Now," Darliam turned towards the portal, "I will be monitoring you and your actions Alex. Bring the one with the power of the Mars Star to me. And I promise that She will live and the curse will be removed." Darliam Walked through the portal, he shrank and disappeared.

            Alex looked down at his feet. "Damn, how did I let myself get into this mess?" he said aloud. He looked up at the portal. "Darliam…One day you will fall, and I will fulfill my destiny." He walked over to the portal. "I will not let more of my Clan, or anyone else, fall to the evils of you nor your kind. Mother…Father…" He shut his eyes and tears started streaming out. _I will not let him take away what I've been trying so hard to protect. Mother... I will not break my promise to you... she will not die! I just hope that they'll listen..._ He wiped his face and walked through the portal. _They'll see that my actions were justified, even if I can only get one of them to trust me... _With that, he shrunk into the portal and vanished.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"The sun rises on the beautiful land of Weyard. The world begins to awaken with the coming of the sun. But all is not well. Near a mountain called Mt. Aelph, there is a town called Vale. Vale is home to the guardians of the secrets of Mt. Aleph. For in this mountain, there lays a Sanctum built in honor of the sun, Sol Sanctum. The Sanctum is where the purest forms of the elements of existence are supposed to be kept. Earth, Fire, Wind and Water are these elements. Their purest forms are in the shapes of 4 orbs called the Elemental Stars. 

"The Elemental Stars were hidden away in the depths of Sol Sanctum. This was because Men were waging war for the powers of Alchemy. To acquire eternal life, extreme wealth and dominance of Weyard, that was their intentions. Until a group of wise and ancient men decided to take Alchemy's power from the land and hid it away. They are known to be the wisest men who ever lived, and rightfully so.

"Centuries upon centuries later, a group of people learned of the affects of the removal of Alchemy had on Weyard. Weyard was eroding and their home was going to be one of the first victims. Desperate they sent out their best warriors out to Vale and Mt. Aleph to gain back the stars and release Alchemy again. Only two of their original numbers returned. But they did bring back 4 people who were assumed dead. They went back with the youngest of the 4 and another person they had found with other intentions. They succeeded in retrieving the Elemental Stars. They then set out to relight the Elemental Lighthouses, where the Stars were removed to be hidden away.

"One by one the lighthouses were lit, I had sent out some young warriors to stop the group who intended to light them. They disobeyed my orders. My group joined those who lit three of the four Lighthouses, but not until after some of their numbers were lost. They made it to the last Lighthouse and overcame my test for them. The one who was found, the one whose intentions were hidden, had scaled Mt. Aleph and tried to gain the powers of the Golden Sun. 

"I had planned for this and had power taken from the Mars Star. He did gain more strength and near immortality, but not completely. He also didn't gain as much power as I had predicted. I easily knocked him down, but I fear that I used too much force. 

"Now Mt. Aleph is partly buried under the surface of Weyard and the 9 who helped bring back Alchemy returned home, as the Sun set and the Golden Sun rises.

"I, the Wise One, shall continue my duty to protect Weyard, and all those who live on its beautiful surface.

"They'll see that my actions were justified…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ages ago, or so the stories tell, the power of Alchemy ruled over the world of Weyard. Alchemy wrought the base elements of humanity into thriving civilizations, like lead into gold. But in time, man's dreams gave birth to untold strife. Dreams of endless riches, of eternal life, of domination over all that lived… Dreams of conquest and of war. These dreams would have torn the world apart if not for a few brave and wise men, who sealed away the power of Alchemy deep in Mt. Aleph's Sol Sanctum.

Prologue from Book Two

            After a long talk in a room of the Venus Lighthouse, Felix went back up to the aerie, instructing his sister, Jenna, and the scholar Kraden to go to Idejima Peninsula and wait for him to return. Soon after he left, a young water adept, Alex, appeared. They left together and fought with simple workmen and Tolbi soldiers. Upon arriving at Idejima, the Venus Lighthouse was lit. The earth began to tremble madly then Idejima was torn from Gondowan, making returning, impossible. 

            Soon Felix washed up on the moving island's shore, along with a young wind Adept named Sheba. She had fallen of the Lighthouse when it was lit and Felix jumped after her, into the rising sea, to prevent her from drowning.

            Then came the tidal wave. A tremendous wave came and managed to push Idejima into another continent. The wave seemed to affect all the villages on the north side and those near the sea. Alex had disappeared from the other 4 to search for a ship. They met him again in Alhafra after they stopped the pirate, Briggs. But Alex didn't want to be with them, so they continued to search for a ship, leaving Alex to his own thoughts.

            They heard of an Adept named Piers who had a ship but he needed help before he could pilot it again. Felix and his companions met him in Kibombo. Piers was looking for the Black Orb, the main power to his ship. They retrieved it while gaining new psynergy.

            They journeyed to Lemuria and learned of the truth of Alchemy's seal. According to Lemuria's King, Hydros, without Alchemy, Weyard was shrinking, civilizations were dieing and everything was being washed away with Gaia Falls. 

            The Felix and his friends journeyed to the Jupiter Lighthouse where they met up with Isaac. He and his friends were in peril. They were fighting against the two strongest fighters of Prox, Karst and Agatio. They had a trap set to capture Mia, but they also caught Garet. Felix got them to stop fighting and lit the beacon.

            Karst stole the Mars Star from Felix and nearly killed him. But he managed, along with his sister and his two friends, to survive and got away.

            Then they met with an angry Isaac and explained their actions for breaking Valeian Law. They explained that not only were they doing this for their parent's freedom, they were doing it to save the world from eroding away. Isaac was convinced and joined with Felix to venture to the Northern Wastelands where Prox lay.

            They ventured to the Mars Lighthouse and found that Karst and Agatio had failed miserably in lighting the mars beacon. So it was up to Felix.

Upon making it to the aerie, they were met by the Wise One. The being that gave Isaac the task of retrieving the Elemental Stars. The Wise One was not pleased at all and called upon the Doom Dragon to stop Felix. Felix and his friends defeated the Doom Dragon but were shocked at who the Dragon really was…Felix and Jenna's parents.

They lit the beacon and the Golden Sun rose above Mt. Aleph, awaited by an eager Alex.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Forgotten Souls: SO! What'd ya think? Bad? Good? Confusing? I can explain the 4 parts.

Alex (Pt.1):  This was my original prologue.

Wise One (Pt.2): This was supposed to be a short but explanatory view of Weyard's history, It turned into the Wise One's thoughts and promise. I didn't find it necessary, but it happened and I chose to keep it.

Introduction and a look back (Pt.3): Just wanted to keep it as close to the way the game played things out, the last thing I added.

Please Tell me if the concept stands too obvious or not (can you already see what's going to happen?) but don't be TOO specific.

I have some questions for you readers.

1. Is this good so far?

2. Is there anything that I should remove completely?(sections of prologue)

3. I had an Idea to put numbers of the Sound track of GS: TLA so that you'd have a good idea of the mood given off. Ex: #81 for scenes like the first part of Alex's prologue. Does that sound good, or would you rather just decide for yourself what to listen to? (seriously, I will edit this chapter to make it so if requested)

4. Would you, if you write something, please give me credit for any ideas you may get from me? Or at least ask before coping me/using this fic for your self?

IF you CAN guess what's next, JUST SAY THAT YOU HAVE AN IDEA, DO NOT SAY IT IN A REVIEW!!! It may be what happens. But if you make a suggestion (say like, Sheba's character is too shallow, or Maybe they should do this…) those are accepted as long as you don't go into much depth. If you DO have an idea and need to let it out, E-mail is your friend and mine here.

IF you review anonymously, give your Email PLEASE! Unless you make it obvious as to who you are. I don't like people who just review who don't give past knowledge of who they are and leave without a trace….

Comments and questions are greatly appreciated, as are suggestions (you will be given credit for you input if used) and if you wish, I may answer your questions in future chapters. There may also be down the line, some times where I'll need your help in deciding the path of the story, that is when I will read the reviews and be most observant of what you say. Thanks.

Forgotten Souls: THAT WAS A MOUTHFUL!

???: so why is it called Anguish of Alex? You going to put him in pain?

Forgotten Souls: Sheba, we've been over this…you are not allowed to say anything until I say you can…

Sheba: Well… I WANT TO KNOW!

Forgotten Souls: Just because you were the star of SD that survived, doesn't give you any more right to speak in the final parts… You just fill in for the disclaimer because he hate me.

Disclaimer: That I do! *vanishes*

Forgotten Souls: … … … … Just do it Sheba…_

Sheba: Forgotten does not own Souls Golden Sun, all original characters, original story and original scenarios are copyrights of Nintendo and Camelot. 

Forgotten Souls: What are you talking about? I do so own GS!

Sheba: No you don't!

Forgotten Souls: What do you call this then? *Holds up GS and TLA games*

Sheba: I meant legal rights.

Forgotten Souls: …Oh…

Sheba: ... Whatever… He does not own the characters (main only, not unknown in the real game), the first paragraph of the 3rd part and a lot more to be named from now on after every chapter.

Forgotten Souls: Stupid copyrights…

Sheba REVIEW NOW!

Forgotten Souls: …or I won't continue and everyone will know why my name is this…


	2. Chapter 1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Can anybody hear me? Ivan? Sheba? Jenna? Felix? … Isaac? Anyone? Help…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Isaac? Isaac wake up." 

It was still early to midmorning in Vault and Isaac was still asleep. While everyone else, including Garet, were up and working. Isaac usually slept in for a while, but then again, he never got up very early either.

"ISAAC GET UP!!!"

"Gaagh" **SMACK**!!! Isaac rolled his head into a rock. His mother could make her voice so loud that it could wake the dead. Isaac sat up, still half asleep, rubbed his eyes (and his head) and yawned loudly. He started to dress in his work clothes then reached for his armor. But then he remembered that he didn't need it anymore. 

It had been four days since he returned home from Prox, the Mars Clan to the North's home, and he still reached for his armor in the morning. He left Prox five days before arriving and even then there was no need for them. So instead he put on his rust red leather breastplate, just incase and out of habit.

"ISAAC, ARE YOU UP YET? YOUR BREAKFAST IS GETTING COLD!" came his mother's voice through the tent flap, slightly quieter than before.

"I'm up, I'm up." He said lazily.

"Oh," said his mother, suddenly calm, "Take your time then."

_Make up your mind, Mom. Geez._ He thought. He walked out of his tent and went over to where his mother and a rose hair woman were cooking outside. The aroma of his breakfast filled his nostrils.

"Ah, pancakes," Isaac said as his mother handed him a plate. He looked around the campsite, "Where's Dad and the others?"

"They got up early so they could start rebuilding Vale before the heat of the day," said his mother. "Now hurry up and help them or I'll make you clean up their mess," she pointed to a large stack of plates.

"And those are only Garet's." the rose haired woman said. Before Isaac's mother turned to look back at him, he had started to sneak away. 

"Hold it right there!" she said sternly.

Isaac stopped. "What now?" he asked.

His mother walked over to him…with a wooden hairbrush. "Let me brush your hair, it keeps sticking up in the back and the right." She pulled Isaac down by his tunic.

"Ack! Mom *Ow* quit it!" He said, "I can brush my *Ugh* own hair and I *Ouch* like it this way." He pushed her away.

"Well, you don't have to be so rude about it. Your hair is knotted everywhere, just let me –"

            "NO!" He wormed away from her reach and started to run off. Isaac waved good-bye to his mom and went to help build the houses. _How on Weyard did Garet get up before me anyway? _He thought._ He usually gets up at least an hour after I do._

By the time he left Vault, where he was staying temporarily, and made it to the place where Vale was being rebuilt, it was getting late in the afternoon. There were unfinished buildings everywhere but not many were like the one he was working on, the last wall of a house that he and his friends were building was about completed.

            Isaac looked over at it and saw 5 people working on it, Kyle, Isaac's father, Felix, his friend, Jenna, Felix's sister, Piers, a Lemurian, and Mia, a Healer from Imil. They were just about to take a brake when he arrived panting.

Piers looked over at Isaac. "Well, good morning sunshine," The blue haired man said with a grin.

"*Gasp* Why didn't *Pant* anyone *Pant* wake me up?"

"We tried to," Kyle said in a quiet tone, "but Dora wouldn't let us."

"Well she just ran her lips off telling me to get up and how I'm always a late riser, and how –" 

"We get the idea Isaac," Felix said. "But you arrived a little too late, we just ran out of materials."

"Well, let's go get more!" Isaac exclaimed.

The young, garnet haired girl sat down on a stool, the others followed suit. "Nah, Garet and Ivan went to Kalay in the Ship to get more," she said. "They should be back in about an hour."

"I still can't believe how nice the other towns were giving us all these materials," said Kyle. "Were getting stuff from Vault, Bilibin, Kolima, and Kalay. Isaac you must have been doing a lot of good things for these people."

This time Mia, the aquamarine haired girl, spoke. "Well he did catch some thieves in Vault, he lifted the curse from the people of Kolima and Bilibin and we helped rescue Hamlet from Dodonpa."

_…The Elements, she's smart and so beautiful._ Isaac thought dreamy eyed. _I still can't believe that I always blush when I'm near her and when she speaks, accept after a while of course._ He was awoken out of his daze by Jenna's voice.

"Hellooooooooo!! Weyard to Isaac?" She was inches from his face. He was so startled out of his daze that he fell of the stump he was using as a chair. She stood over him. "Isaac were you listening?"

Isaac stood up quickly. "Of course I was, I uh… was just spacing out that's all, yeah just spacing out…"

Jenna and Felix rose and eyebrow at this, "Whatever, just go help Mia get some straw for the roof." Jenna pointed at Mia, "Since you just got here and we're exhausted from putting up that wall."

Isaac looked at Mia and she looked back. Feeling his face turning red, he looked down and stood up. He noticed Mia walking toward him, so he, by instinct, froze. She passed by him and just as she did the wind picked up, blowing her ponytail right into Isaac's face. For that brief moment, he was in paradise. He took in the sent of her hair, thick with the aroma of the flowers in her ribbon she used to tie her hair back, it made her look younger. The deep color so close up was all he could see. 

Then Mia appeared in his mind, with the background being her perfect hair and concealing some of the more private areas of her figure was the same blue of her hair. He wanted to give her a hug and kiss here then and there. That brief instant seemed to last several minutes to Isaac, but it was only a fraction of a second. Mia continued to walk on. 

He could hear laughter in his temporary state of bliss. Then he understood why. He quickly turned to follow Mia as he heard Felix howling with laughter, Jenna giggling softly, and Piers and his father chuckling to themselves. He adjusted himself so that it wouldn't attract attention and quickened his pace to catch up to Mia. When he caught up to her he noticed that she was smiling as well.

"Well, what are you so pleased about?" Isaac asked in a slightly angry, slightly embarrassed voice. He could still hear them laugh.

"Oh, nothing," Mia said. She looked as though she didn't have a care in the world. "Just thinking about something Felix said to me before you arrived."

"And what was that?" Isaac asked still in a bad mood. They had walked by two other houses under construction and the straw bails were four more houses down.

Mia smiled, "He said that you had been talking in your sleep and that you have been saying things about me and Jenna that you haven't had the courage to say to either of us." She giggled for a second and smiled strait into his face.

Isaac's face turned into a tomato. He had been thinking of her for the past few days and was finally searching his heart for feelings for both Mia and Jenna. He loved them both, but he couldn't tell their feelings for him. Jenna seemed to like him enough, but she had seemed close to Garet the past couple of days. And Mia seemed to be dropping subtle hints but she also acted as though some things were troubling her and she seemed to evade Isaac at times. Although he felt close to both of them, he also didn't want to hurt the other if he had to choose.

_How was HE of all people awake to hear that?_ Isaac thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Mia? Isaac? Is that you! Please help…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Isaac stopped. "Did you say something Mia?" he asked.

            Mia looked confused. "All I said was that Felix was talking about you talking in your sleep," she said.

"Oh, um…did he…go into specifics?" Asked Isaac. He was looking at her from the corner of his eye and she was still pretty form that angle.

"No," she said, "he didn't, but he did say that you said, 'I love you' twice."

_TWICE!!! Oh no… even in my sleep I can't make a decision. How pathetic am I? I can't even envision life with one of them without the other being in huge amounts of pain. I'm going to kill Felix when I get back…_

"Just don't tell him I told you," Mia said, "if he finds out he'll be furious. I shouldn't even be telling you this."

_Damn_, Isaac thought. "Alright alright, I won't tell him that I know what he did," he said. "But when we get back I'm going to hit him with something for listening to me."

Mia laughed at this. "Ha ha, you're so funny Isaac." She said, as they reached the straw piles.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Mia? Isaac? Can either of you hear me? Help… help please…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Garet? … GARET!" A young blonde teen shouted in the streets of the already very busy Kalay Square. "Where is that giant nimrod?"

"Who's a nimrod?" said a voice.

The blonde boy spun around, he saw the person he was looking for. "Nobody," he said, "Nobody at all."

The rust hair colored teen eyed the blond boy suspiciously. "Then why," he said, moving closer to the boy and bending at the waist, "were you calling my name just now, hmm?"

The blonde teen made a face at the much taller person standing over him. The tall one stood erect and put his hands on his hips as he always did. "Well, what do you need me for anyway?" He asked.

"Just where the hell have you been Garet? They've almost finished putting all the extra supplies in the flying ship," the blonde said, pointing to Kalay's main entrance.

Garet's eyes widened. "Aw, shi-oot," he caught himself, "Ivan," Garet said to the blonde teen, "I'll be just a few more minutes, I have one more errand to run!" With that he turned from Ivan and headed toward Kalay Palace.

"Garet wait! Oh damn him…" Ivan half shouted. _That guy can be so fast at times…ah, I'll wait for him at the ship._ Ivan turned around and headed off to the ship.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Ivan? Garet? Can't anyone hear me? Wait! Who's that? Who are you? Why are you trying to contact me?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the palace the Guards recognized Garet from his last visit 3 days before, when he first came for supplies. They let him in and Garet followed the passage to the Main Merchant, and Founder of Kalay, Hamlet's main hall.

            "Hamlet!" Garet called, "I'm here to pick up my order!"

            Just then a chubby man with long brown hair and a long beard and moustache came from behind Garet. 

            "Ah, yes. Hello Garet. You're here for them now," said Hamlet. " You came in time to both get supplies and your order. Please follow me, they are in the safest place in the palace."

            Garet followed Hamlet to the basement with a safe in the wall. It was behind a cabinet made out of ebony, it took both Garet and Hamlet to move it and it only moved when they used all their energy. Behind this cabinet, there was a hole in the wall with a safe in it. Hamlet opened the safe and revealed 3 little boxes. He took those out and handed them to Garet.

"Thanks Hamlet!" Garet said with glee. "You'll be hearing from me again soon."

"If all goes well, I won't expect any less than good news from you," Hamlet replied. They pushed the cabinet back into place and Garet left the palace.

Outside Garet looked to the south and saw that the ship was loaded and even from that distance he could tell that Ivan was getting annoyed with him being late. He ran over to his friend who was standing by the rope ladder they used when Piers wasn't around. He wouldn't let them touch his stuff on the boat. Ivan looked quite annoyed with the habits of his friend…

"Can we go now?" Ivan asked.

            "Sorry, I had to get something from Hamlet." Garet said.

            "I was just there," Ivan said holding out his arms, "I could have gotten it for you!"

            "It was a little more personal than that Ivan!" Garet said sounding annoyed. "I wouldn't trust it with you if my life depended on it! Not that your not trustworthy, I just wouldn't trust anyone with something so valuable."

            "What is it?" Ivan asked.

            "It's not your business, Ivan!" Garet said starting to climb the ladder.  Ivan notted that Garet was blushing… 

            Ivan shrugged and followed his friend. Once they were aboard the ship, Ivan was just about to pull in the rope ladder when he heard a voice call out to him. He looked over at Garet who was waiting to get going at the wheel. He looked over to Kalay and saw a figure run over to him.

            "IVAN!" The person called from a distance. It was a woman… It didn't take Ivan long to see who it was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So you are going to help me? Thank you... Just don't tell them why yet... I don't think they are ready to know... Especially Isaac and Mia... They will not understand...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Why hello," Garet said as the woman approached. "It's great to see you again. Ivan has been talking nonstop about his shock since we last met."

            Ivan looked angry, "Shut up…" he said.

            The woman smiled, "I missed you Ivan…" she said. She gave her little brother a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "I wanted our reunion to be a little more personal from the start, but I knew all things I had to do had to come first."

            They held the embrace for a little more than half a minute. Hamma had been, most of her life, bound to be serious, but now that all was peaceful, she could show her real emotions. Ivan looked into his sister's eyes. He had wanted to hug his sister when he first learned that she was weeks ago.

            When they let go Ivan was the first to speak. "That was nice…" he said. "But what brings you to Kalay?"

            Hamma hesitated. She could not tell the real reason why she came, not yet anyway. "I came to get reacquainted with you Ivan," She said. "The only real memories I have of you are when you were in diapers."

            Garet snickered. "Well we could bring you to Vale, we're rebuilding it after Mt. Aleph collapsed. There we could all be together…" Garet said.

            Ivan turned back to his sister. "Yeah, let's go to Vale, we can get there fast with the ship!"

            Hamma smiled, "That is partly the reason I came, I want to help out…" she said. "I also heard in my meditation that something good would happen. I want to see what that may be."

            Ivan jumped in excitement. "Let's go then," he said. He looked around the edge of the ship. "Everyone ready?" he called to the other workers from Vale. "Let's go back to Vale!"

            The ship lurched and the wings flapped to raise the ship and keep it stable. They headed northwest, back to where Vale was being rebuilt.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I cannot thank you enough for agreeing to help, I must rest now... When I am awake again, please tell me were you are... I will be waiting for you... I need to explain everything before I die... Thank you...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~+~+~+~+~

Sheba: Where am I?

Ah, You….Uh…  I forgot where I put you…

Sheba: WHAT!?!?

  
Heh heh heh, no I do have a place for you… You just don't play as big a part in the story as in my last one…

Sheba: Meh. So does Isaac like Jenna or Mia?

Not telling…

Alex: What about me?

Where'd you come from? Well anyways, Find out next chapter!!! Now leave me alone, Alex was supposed to join in here later…

Sheba: What? 

He will be able to talk AFTER the chapter ends. Now to the reviews if there are any…

~*~

SpikeTV58: It's DARLIAM, and secondly, that will be revealed later.

Crazyguy982003: Well thanks for this review! Nice and thorough, just as I like it! THANKS!

Mikaa: The great Mikaa reviews! um… We came up with the music thing at the same time… I told you and you said you were thinking about it, and I wrote that a while ago, so stop whining.

Ame Amamizu: *claps hands* Brilliant performance! How's this chappie? and Nice meeting you.

ChibiDjinn: Thankies! ^__^ How's this one?

Flowers of Moss: u_u PLEASE DO NOT stay on that… I fixed that in SD, and the reason why I'm doing it this way was because this one didn't just fall out of my head like a burst dam! But thanks anyways for the Review.

Helga v Dijk: ^0^ YAY! Another new face! Thanks for reviewing!

DarkSora(): ^_^ Well… imilshipping…. hmmm… Just read and find out… 

Sheba: o.o that's a lot of reviews…

Didn't see that coming…

Sheba: Well TELL ME WHERE I AM!!!

No!

Sheba: Please?

No!

Sheba: *seductively and looking well…* Pleeeeeeeeeeease?

…Aren't you smitten with someone else?

Sheba: Well… *looks over at Alex*

Alex: O_O Uh… *sweating*  um…

Sheba: *looks back* No…(Alex: Phew…)

Riiiight…. no. You'll find out.

Sheba: *sigh* what's the use… *turns away and walks off. Then grabs Alex and Drags him off by his Hair* I heard what you said… you must be punished…

Alex: O_O NOOOOOOOOOOO *THWACK!* @_@ *Sheba drags him into another room*

o.o Ok, Owning Golden Sun is a pleasure I do not have, nor do I have the pleasure of owning Nintendo or Camelot. This story is mine though…

Sheba: *walks out briefly in black leather clothing* Just Review so you can shut him up…

Alex: *From the room* SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!

Sheba: QUIET! *Walks back in where much screams of pain are heard*

Just where did he come from? … _

Need lots of reviews….

(NOTE: The next installment will take longer, 1) Because I'll be in Mexico. 2) I am by no means a fast writer, 3) I get distracted easily and 4) I can't write well without a computer/laptop (Yes, I am picky))__


	3. Chapter 2

---------------------------------

Chapter 2

---------------------------------

He was cold. He did not fully remember what had happened, but he did know that the ledge he was on was very unstable. He would have used his powers to get to a safer area, but he was drained…

            _Curse that foul rock… _He thought. Even without that rock's intervention, he would have realized all too quickly that his goals were not accomplished. A lot of the power he tried to gain went clear through him and into Darliam somehow… Though he gave some of that power back to allow Alex to accomplish his mission… _Darliam… _He thought… If it weren't for him, he would have never had to see his loved ones end up that way… 

            That time he spent with Darliam… did it really happen? Was it a dream? Or was he given orders telepathically? If the latter was the case, then why did it feel so real? Whatever it was, when he left the Elemental Star Room, he found himself here, on a loose stone that would crumble and fall if he moved. His back was in searing pain, he could not use his powers to heal himself, they wouldn't charge easily… All he was able to do was to create a stream of water to quench his extreme thirst from time to time… He had sent out a distress call with his energy, but he wondered if the one who heard it would really come.

            Evening was soon to approach, and it was early autumn and on top of that it was windy on this part of the mountain. It was going to be a very cold night… 

He sent out one more call. _Please hurry… I don't have much time left… I must explain things to them… I need to keep her safe… … … I need to keep my promise to my mother…_

---------------------------------

            Still a little more time left in the afternoon, Isaac and the other workers grabbed the supplies from the ship and got them set up for use tomorrow. Isaac and his friends were pleasantly surprised when Hamma showed up. She came at a time when there seemed to be little to worry about. She told them when she arrived that for now they had nothing to fear, and neither Ivan nor Sheba could say otherwise.

            The sun fell when supper had to be served. All the Valeians lined up in front of the tables and giant stew pot where Sheba, Kay and Dora appeared to be working on getting all the food ready to be served. Isaac admired the effort they put into their work since they did it so well.

 _Kay probably got most of her skills from her mother and mine. _He thought.

Sheba explained that she had been working all day on the stew. "It's a lot easier to cook more food than a little," She said as she poured a ladle full beef stew into Felix's bowl. She smiled warmly at him as she did so.

A little way over, another pot was set up with Kay serving the food. "This smells delicious," Picard said to her. "I hope it tastes as good as it smells!" He smiled as Kay poured his serving.

Kay returned the smile warmly and leaned over at him. "I added extra spices and herbs just for you Picard," She whispered. He smiled even more and walked over to a nearby tree and sat there to eat his food.

Soon everyone settled down to enjoy the flavorful meal (Not appreciated by all because Hamma added some spices from Xian because it was "too bland"). People were scattered throughout the tent village, some inside and others out side of them, enjoying the cool night. Others were sitting in small groups, gossiping about rumors, going over the day's events, telling jokes, giving stories to younger ones and even some people planning the things they wanted to do once they had their own house restored.

Isaac, one of the few who did not want to talk, took his meal to an area within seeing distance of his friends, but at a distance that let them know he wanted to be alone. He needed to think. Often times while trying to eat he would look into the groups of people where Jenna and Mia were sitting. Jenna was talking with her brother and Sheba, and Mia was sitting somewhat alone, but close to Picard, Kay, Ivan and Hamma, who were talking about their lives and catching up on their childhoods, or something else, Isaac couldn't tell. He eventually forgot his supper and held it blankly as he looked at the two girls. Both were usually on his mind like this and as each day passed, one question plagued his mind more and more of all other thoughts. Who?

_Jenna is sweet. _Thought Isaac. _But she seems a little…Lost? No. That's not the word… She seems to be needy. Yeah… Needy… Since we met up with her and Felix, I have yet to see her alone and happy at the same time…… Heh… I remember before that infamous day… when it was just Jenna, Felix, Garet an I. She was so open and full of energy; she really seemed to love everyone. Then when the boulder hit, she became lost within herself… And noone could help her… I could do nothing and anything I tried, failed…_

_And Mia…_ He turned his head in her direction._ So lovely to look at.  Her hair is so different, it is so special… I fell in love with it when I first saw it… but then, Jenna was my concern at that time… Lately… Mia seems to be lost in thought, as if she lies in regret… I wonder what she could be thinking. I don't want to see her sad, her pretty face just begs people to want to make her happy._

_I love them both so much, I love all of my friends. But I don't want to live my life forever single. I want to show one of them all of my love… Oh, Venus… Please help me fig-_

"ISAAAAAC!!!"

"AHHHHHH!!!"

The shout snapped Isaac out of his thoughts and he was so shocked he threw his stew into the air. When he sat up again he saw something that made him almost choke on his own saliva from laughing. Before him was Garet, drenched with the broth, making his spiky hair lie flat. He had a bit of potato in his mouth, a bit of sliced meat in his hair, and to top it all off, there was a fragment of carrot stacking out of his nose.

Garet remained motionless and continued to look at Isaac. He was obviously pissed, but Isaac could tell that Garet beating the hell out of him was not high on Garet's list. After a few moments longer Garet removed the food from his mouth and nose but was unaware of the meat piece in his head.

"S..Sorrry Garet," Isaac sputtered through laughing bursts, "I didn't hear you coming! *snicker*"

Garet then discovered the meat and to get back at Isaac, he shook his head like a dog and got broth all over Isaac (though not NEARLY as much as Isaac got on Garet). After that, Isaac was quiet and then he asked, "So what was so important that you had to shout at me?" 

"It wasn't as important as I had thought," Garet said, "but your mom sent me to get you, she said something like you need to go to sleep earlier so that this morning doesn't repeat itself"

Isaac's face reddened very slightly. "That was not cool Garet, tell me the real reason."

"Aw damn, I can't fool you now can I?"

"Considering that I see even the young children still awake," Isaac said looking over Garet's shoulder to make certain Garet wasn't pulling a double joke on him, "It was pretty easy to tell. So what was it?" 

"Well, your mom does want you back, and at my own needs, do you know where Felix is? I looked for him and he left somewhere… I can't find him. Jenna says she hasn't seen him for some time…"

_He's lucky he isn't here. I still need to smack him for going in my tent to begin with. Even if it was to wake me up…_ Isaac thought. Then he said, "Odd. I see Jenna, Ivan, Kraden and Mia, but no Felix… Hey, where'd Hamma, Sheba and Picard go?" __

Garet whirled around. "He isn't near Kay is he?"

"No… I haven't seen them since I sat here… and there's Kay… But where did those three run off to?" Isaac stood up. "It's probably no big deal… but it does strike me as odd…"

"Well shoot… I wanted to give Felix something… and you too… but it can wait." Garet started to walk away.

"Wait!" Isaac called to him, "What were you going to give me?"

"Now's not the time Isaac," Garet said as he walked off. "Go to your mother, She'll yell at me if you don't…"

As Garet walked away Isaac fell on the grass holding back tears of laughter, as there was even more of the stew on his back and Isaac's spoon was sticking out of Garet's shirt.

After Garet left Isaac looked back to where he saw Mia, but she was nowhere to be found. Neither was Jenna… He looked around for them quickly then heard his mother calling him… and she sounded reeeeeally irritated. Isaac dashed to his family's tent and gave a quick look into Felix's tent next to his. _Not there… Where is he? … … This must be how he heard me, sitting right there… Jerk…… I still want to hit him anyway…_ He went under his tent flap and had to stand through a long lecture about Isaac not obeying his mother…

---------------------------------

            "Hamma, why must we go to the ruins of Aleph?"

            They have been walking for some time. The wind blew powerful gusts through the area, it was as though winter was starting early, not uncommon considering autumn was just about midway through.  She had told them that she had urgent business at Aleph's base. Though she was very vague, Hamma said a thing that is precious to her is at rest there… Hamma called for Felix and Picard to come as protectors since she knew only some fighting skills, only mind focused powers…  Sheba came along only because she wanted to spend as much time with Felix as possible.

            "Sheba, I have explained it to you, I came to Vale some time ago and I accidentally forgot something special to me. I came to get it back…" said Hamma, "It can't be too far away…"

            "The rubble probably buried it, but if you really need it, we will help you look," Felix said.

            _That is my fear…_ Thought Hamma.

---------------------------------

FS - And that is the end of chapter 2. It seems a lot shorter than my last 2…

Sheba - You know, you really suck at ending chapters.

FS - ~_~ Who asked you for your opinion?

Alex - I did.

FS - *throws a cinder block at Alex*

Alex - *CRUNCH!* @_@

Sheba - YAY! *Drags Alex away*

FS - Such a happy couple… huh? Oh! REVIEWS!

---

Helga v Dijk - Yes, I like that pair too. … If I didn't think of something quick, She would have killed me for not having her in CH 1. … Well thanks for reading SD again! ^_^

SpikeTV58 – Well thanks for reviewing anyway. I appreciate any comments short or long (and yours was awfully short). ^_^; Thanks.

Mikaa - …I made Isaac's mother like that because I felt that even a hero's mother has supreme control over him, that and that kind of a mother seems typical *cough*…. NO! There is NO WINDSHIPPING!!! Not in here, that has been established! SHEBA LIKES FELIX!!! … ô_o and I thought I had reading problems with your stories… In several places, it mentions Isaac living in a TENT! So even if it was by accident, anyone could have heard Isaac, besides, the eating area for their section seems to be close to Isaac's tent does it not? …. Thievery is a crime, bucko. Don't do anything without giving credit XD… …Hamma was intended to be in here since before RoA, when I first thought of this…. Mexico was fun, and Thanks for the extensive review.

Total Katastrophe - An old friend. ^_^ Well, it does seem a little obvious I'll admit… thanks for the review!!!

Crazyguy982003 - AHH! _ I thought his name wasn't Hamlet!!! Darn… oh well… an error that I learn upon, thanks… And again your review proves that Isaac's mom is typical of most mothers… Felix was just nearby the tent, that is all… Thanks for the review, and many more thanks for correcting me… I need to play GS again…

ChibiDjinn - Let's not discuss that here… _ *slips her a note of meeting* ANYWAY! Thanks for the review! ^___^

---

FS - Well… a nice number of reviews… better than I had hoped, I guess a title with the Name ALEX under GS is an interesting attention grabber.

Sheba - That it is…

FS - Leave me alone… u_u I thought you had Alex… Where is he?

*Muffled noises from another room*

FS - Ohhhhhhhhhh… To have a relationship like that…

Sheba - *is gone*

FS - I need not guess where she went…

FS – Well, in the time since CH 1, I been to Mexico, Jet skied, got a scar from Coral, came back, had my 16th birthday and now am studying for my driving test… x.x and I have more home work, and my family has 2 B-days in the same week soon! X_X They never tell me what they want… That is my past, present and future in a nutshell.

Well… I hope to continue soon…… and since Sheba is busy.

I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO GOLDEN SUN, NINTENDO,  NOR CAMELOT!!!! IF I DID, THEN GS3 WOULD BE OUT ALREADY, ALL THE FIRE EMBLEM GAMES WOULD BE PLAYABLE FOR THE GBA/GCN, AND I WOULD HAVE OTHER PEOPLE WRITE MY STORIES INTO GAMES!!!!

*Sounds of pain, and whip cracking noises come from the room with Alex and Sheba*

FS – I almost pity him… REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3

------------------------------

Chapter 3

------------------------------

Her aquamarine hair flowed in the gentle breeze that passed by, and the wind ruffled through the tents, making some of them flap softly. She shivered when it picked up, but not just because it was cold… she was also nervous. 

She walked around the tents, looking for Isaac's tent… She wanted to see him, to tell him of her feelings… Since she first met him and his friends, she liked how he looked, she thought he was cute with his hair like that… and yet… once he spoke… he seemed so powerful, in control of things… She was a little concerned that Alex was doing something evil at the Mercury Lighthouse… but this new boy's image was in her mind and making her miniscule fighting abilities even harder to perform, even on that weak guardian lizard… Then he and his friends showed up and killed the lizard, then she ran forward because she was so nervous about him and a duty to uphold… He was so strong, and handsome… and then he came and helped her again…  She was amazed he would have followed her in…  

Once they all got to the aerie, she was shocked twice. First being that Alex really did betray her clan by relighting the Mercury Lighthouse, and the other that there was a girl that they were looking for… a girl named Jenna… She almost fainted then and there. This girl might have had feelings for this boy she enjoyed seeing the entire way up the lighthouse. Her first feeling was wiped away when she thought that it may have been the other boy, Garet, with them she liked, she said both of their names… So… maybe…

As time went on, it seemed that it was Garet who was smitten with her, though both of them talked about her… She felt… ignored…  She ended up remaining quiet unless attention was directed in something that made her curious, like Babi's intentions for finding Lemuria. She also spoke to correct Garet when he messed up when speaking. Yet even so, she still liked looking at him… 

Then she fell off the Jupiter Lighthouse and she was afraid that Garet had strong feelings for her… She didn't want that, she liked them both… But Isaac… he was there, trying to give her some confidence as his best friend's life hung in the balance…

Now here she was… walking in the area just outside of Vault, the wind blowing, she was waiting for the opportunity to tell him her feelings… She had to tell Isaac. If she didn't, she feared that he would leave her for some one else. All she could do was pray that he did not find anyone, that is, until she spoke to him, but after that, it would be his decision. She just had to wait until his mother would leave him alone for longer than 2 seconds.

She sighed, "It will probably take her a while to be done with him… So until then, I will be staying out here…" She looked into the clear night, the moon waxing, almost full. It illuminated the ground around her so well that she could see the individual blades of grass almost as if it were day. "… I wonder…" She looked down and turned her head towards a clearing,  "What does he really like that I can give him… hmmm…his element is Venus… and Venus is Earth, so… Ah ha! I got it!" She almost glided over the grass as she made hardly a sound as she walked. She was heading for the clearing. She saw some flowers… All she had to do was pass the time till Dora was finished with Isaac, then she would talk to him. Just a minute here should be enough. She wouldn't take to long in getting him some flowers, just a minute… no longer… She would be back in time… she hoped…

------------------------------

"…and when I call you, you are to come to me the second you hear me, NO EXCEPTIONS!"

For the past several minutes, Isaac had just been lectured by Dora for the twenty-third time since he got back from Prox, and those last two words, "NO EXCEPTIONS," he heard that for the sixtieth time since he returned. This time, it was about him not coming when he was called, not that he hadn't heard it BEFORE he left home, but now, Dora was somehow more worried than before about everything.

"…And as your mother, I demand you to go to bed when I say you must, and I say you go to bed after I brush your hair!"

_Urrrgghh…_ This time Isaac did not fight it. He was cornered in a tent without any, and his mother was in a bad mood, there was no escape. "Ow…..ow…..ow…. Cut it out!" he tried to stop her at times, but she would not stop until either his hair was not standing up, or she broke the brush, in which case she would grab a new one that hurt more. Eventually she stopped, and when Isaac saw the brush, he thought he went bald. There was so much hair on it. 

And a few minutes later she left and he was getting into his sleeping area, when the flap ruffled again.

"Isaac?"

It was Jenna.

------------------------------

He was humming to himself inspecting the box he was holding. Garet had spent a lot of time examining the rare piece he bought. He was confident that he would tell her that very night, but before that Garet needed to give something similar to what he held in his hand now to Felix. It was only right that he should, he felt that if he was going to take her from Felix, he may as well give something in return.

Garet's only real fear was that Isaac would be in search of her heart when he showed her his love. So he decided early on to give Isaac and Felix their gifts to achieve the same happiness he would get after he had his love.

Not paying attention to what was happening, Garet didn't notice that Ivan was walking towards him. 

"Garet?" Ivan asked, "Have you seen Hamma?"

"Hmmm hmmm hmmm." Garet was oblivious, only looking at the closed box in his hands. This made Ivan curious, so he used his psynergy and started to read Garet's mind. 

Big mistake. 

Garet snapped out of his trance as soon as could feel Ivan entering his mind. "IVAN!" Garet whirled around, "What are you doing!" 

Ivan jumped when Garet yelled and he bolted. He read little, but he knew who was on Garet's mind.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE CRAP!"

------------------------------

"I'm in here, come in."

She entered with her head bowed. "Isaac," She said sounding depressed. "I can't find Felix and I need some company… Would you mind if I stayed here for a bit?"

Isaac blushed slightly. "Uh, sure but… Where's Felix? And I was about to go to bed, couldn't you talk with Garet?" She was getting uncomfortably close to him and he ended up sitting on the ground with his back at the opposite flap.

She kneeled next to him and leaned over on him. "I don't know where Felix is and Garet is occupied with something… I just want to be with one of my closest friends, please Isaac…" She draped her arm around his waist and she closed her eyes resting her head on his shoulder.

Isaac was getting very uncomfortable. This was about the closest Jenna was to him since they all thought her family died. Now here she was… wanting comfort yet again… yet not because of something sad, but because she just didn't like being alone… _Not that I can blame her. _He thought. The past year or so was a huge burden on her, she was not built for the kind of pressure she had. Being kidnapped, knowing her parent's lives were at stake, always running, and worst yet, watching her friends get hurt from her being taken… 

Isaac rubbed her back. "Ok, I'll be here for you… just relax…" he spoke in a soothing voice that made Jenna smile.

"Thank you…"

------------------------------

She walked back to him… she had to let him know… She gathered what she assumed would be enough, just two flowers. One yellowish, and one that was blue and just ending its bloom. She had this night planned out in her head, but she was still nervous. 

What if he rejected her love?

No… Isaac is king hearted to just ignore her… 

She swallowed her fears and headed for his tent. However… She was cut off by a running Ivan.

"GARET'S GOING TO KILL ME!!! HELP!" he yelled and scampered off.

Not a second passed when Garet, running at least three times faster than normal and charging his psynergy at the same time, came by and cut her off as well.

"Ivan, come here and I will make your torture quick!" he said.

Sighing, Mia felt that she could put off her confessions to Isaac long enough to prevent Garet from endangering Ivan's, as well as others', life. She put her flowers in her shirt and ran off after Garet.

She didn't have long to run, Ivan kept hurling random plasma shots that never hit any tents, but came close to Garet and made him slow down. She would have been hit too, but she yelled at Ivan to be careful. 

Garet however, lost all consideration for the citizens of Vault and Vale, he lobbed fireballs that barely missed the tents. Occasionally, he would catch the corner of a tent on fire, but Mia was there to quickly put it out.

Eventually Garet backed Ivan into a tree and Ivan didn't want to risk hurting anyone other than Garet so he didn't use any Psynergy. Garet looked like a red Agatio with his fists almost on fire, ready to attack Ivan if he moved.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY BASTARD!!!"

"STOP RUNNING AWAY AND I WON'T KILL YOU! JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU SAW YOU CREEP!"

Mia finally caught up to Garet having just put out a tree that went ablaze. She was getting VERY irritated. Garet was making her waste her time. She grabbed a hold of Garet as he raised his arm to cast another spell. "Garet! Stop this!" she said, trying her best to sound calm.

"THIS little creep read my mind when I was thinking of some VERY personal thoughts, he must pay!"

"How was I to know Garet!?" Ivan shouted back.

"Both of you be quiet!!" She said. "Everyone in the village will hear!" she pointed to the tents nearest them. She looked at the one she was pointing at and found that it was Isaac's. They just ran in one big circle around a specific section and she didn't notice. She looked back at Garet. "Now just leave it alone, Ivan won't tell anyone about what he read, won't you Ivan?" She looked at him with a piercing stare.

Not wanting to fight anymore, and wanting to keep Mia happy, Ivan agreed and Mia abruptly turned on a heel and walked off.

"Jeez, what's with her?" Garet asked.

"I dunno…" Ivan said.

Garet looked at Ivan, "Tell no one of what you saw or I will have you as target practice!"

------------------------------

The night was growing ever colder, as was his body. Time and time again he tried his best to move, but as he did so, so did the ledge. Once he had enough psynergy to warp once more, he would and recover. But until then, if he moved anymore he was at a high risk to make the ledge crumble, and if that happened, he would surely die and there would be no telling what would happened to her.

Wait… no… Alex knew what would happen… Darliam would destroy her mind… and she would live the rest of her life in agony that none could help with. It was that thought that led him to do everything bad he had done and he wanted to keep her safe, she was all that was left. Not to mention his promise to his mother…

Alex decided to try and sleep, but every time he closed his eyes, images of the past ran through his eyes. It kept him awake and he couldn't stand it… So he waited. Alex knew the one who contacted him was on their way here, and he also knew that this person was bringing aid, but the aid that was coming is what scared him.

He gave out one last call for help. _Tonight is my last… hurry please… I will die without aid…_ After that he was drained, he breathed heavily. Only a little longer to wait, or so he hoped, he had no idea what would happen if they couldn't find him. He only hoped that they would be speaking loudly…

------------------------------

"…Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Oh… er… I mean it…"

"Uh huh…"  
  


They had spent a good deal of time looking for Hamma's "Item" that she left when she was last in Vale. The only problem was that it got quite dark and became hard to see anything, but Hamma knew Reveal, as did Sheba, if there was something there, they could find it.

Felix, however, was growing curious. Hamma said it wouldn't take to long, yet he could have walked to and from Vault in the time she spent looking for whatever it was she wanted after they arrived at Mt. Aleph. Felix had plenty of time to think about their conversation they had just after they arrived at Mt. Aleph.

"What are you looking for? A book? A necklace?"

"Neither." 

"Is it something big? As big as me? As big as Sheba?

"As big as you, Felix." 

"Is it a rare blanket? A pack with some important items?"

"No, Felix."

"Then what are we looking for?"

She wouldn't say.

Felix was going to ask further, but Sheba bayed him to stop. So he, understanding that Sheba probably knew more than he did, kept quiet. All it was to him was just like playing a kids game, guessing a specific object or person, it annoyed him, but Sheba wanted to come along and he rarely left her side.

Picard was just as bored as Felix was. They did nothing; they had no psynergy to use to find anything… well, except Felix's Scoop Gem, but Hamma said looking under the ground would do no good. So, the two non-Jupiterians just kept their eyes open when a new Reveal spell was cast, which happened quite often.

Felix sighed. "I hope this doesn't take too much longer," he mumbled to himself. "We need to work some more tomorrow."

Without another word, they continued their search.

------------------------------

Soon after Jenna asked to sit with Isaac she fell asleep in his arms, and Isaac, not wanting to wake her up, held her there for a while. He spent a lot of the time contemplating his feelings still and looking at Jenna's face occasionally, which threw off his thinking process entirely. At times he wanted to wake her up and tell her he loved her… but he caught himself because he felt that was going about it in the wrong manner… He had to make a definite decision soon though… 

He watched Jenna sleep. She was a feisty one… but he liked her as a close friend… but he didn't know if he should push himself on her to see if she loved him or not… he wasn't even sure if he loved anyone…

She stirred in her sleep. Isaac thought of something. If he talked in his sleep about his feelings, maybe Jenna would too. He thought about the consequences if his voice woke her up, but he was willing to risk it.

He leaned down a little and whispered, "Jenna, who do you love?"

She was motionless.

He asked again, a little louder, "Jenna, do you love Isaac?"

She moaned a little and her garnet hair fell over her eyes as she turned her head and muttered something inaudible…

Isaac bent closer and repeated his question.

This time she said something he could hear. "….nnngggghhh….. I…I love…." She said more, but he heard something outside and footsteps that drowned out Jenna and made him stop…

------------------------------

She was regaining her composure, Mia wanted to look her best for Isaac. She noticed that her cape was tilted a little so she adjusted it a little. Her hair was a little ruffled from running and she didn't know what to do with it, so she put it all into a pony tail at first, then changed her mind and let it all just fall across her shoulders… then she went back and put it all in a tail again, she wanted to tell Isaac her secrets, not to scare him to death. Once her hair was in order, she took a look at herself. She wore the same dress she wore for working, which matched everything else she had so it didn't bother her… 

She thought she was all set, yet something nagged her. She pulled the flowers out of her shirt and made them look nice. She pondered her dilemma for a minute or so, when she thought that it might be good if she "showed off" her woman-ness to him. She pulled her collar lower and ripped it a little, exposing a little, but not a lot, she only wanted his eyes on her…  Building up her courage on her new look, she stepped onward to his tent.

_Don't panic…_ She told herself. _Keep your voice steady, and you'll do fine._

She was three tents from him now…_ Remember this morning how he reacted, you saw him… He would have taken you there had there been no one…_

Two tents…_ Deep breaths, you can do this. "Hello Isaac. There's something that I've been wanting to tell you…" Yeah, that sounds good. He'll listen…_

One more tent and she would be in front of his. _Keep breathing, you can do this. And present the flowers first… or not… just keep calm and he'll fall for you. You love him, he must return those feelings after this morning…_

She was in front of his tent. _Here goes nothing…_She took another step and stopped abruptly. Isaac was talking… to whom? Mia looked around. Dora was a ways off talking with Kyle and Kraden some ways off. She knew it couldn't be Garet or Ivan because she just handled them. And it definitely couldn't be Hamma, Picard, Felix or Sheba, they left a while ago. That only left… 

"Jenna."

Hesitating, Mia opened the flap some and peeked in. Her eyes widened in shock. From her angle, Isaac was bent over Jenna, holding her a little too close. His lips were mere inches from hers and she had her eyes closed. Mia looked away. She fought back the notion of running in and demanding what was happening. Instead she stood there and tried to not yell, scream, or cry. Mia looked back in. Jenna's eyes were closed. But… Isaac was pulling away and Jenna… she…. she was smiling! 

Mia's mouth hung open… and a silent tear fell from her face. She whispered to herself. "Isaac… no…" She dropped the flowers, threw the flap and ran. She didn't care where, as long as it put distance between her and Isaac. Her meaning of living, of continuing on, was just crushed in her shattered heart.

------------------------------

"What? Huh? Who was that?" Isaac called out cautiously, not wanting to wake Jenna. … Hearing nothing, he looked back at Jenna and decided to take her to her tent to sleep the rest of the night. He picked her up and took her to the next tent over. 

He entered and found that Felix hadn't returned yet. Isaac set Jenna on her sleeping pad and covered her with a blanket. She sighed and turned her head away from him. Isaac stroked her hair and she sighed deeply. He got up and went to the flap to leave, but turned and smiled at her.

He walked out into the night, it was getting quite late now, and he needed sleep. He walked back to his tent and went in. something caught his eye and he went back out again and looked at the ground. There were two flowers. One of them was blue, the other yellowish. The blue one's pedals were crushed and the yellow one's stem was bent. He picked up the blue one.

"What are those doing here?" He asked aloud. Isaac looked around. He considered who could have sent these, or who had them, but there was no one in site that he thought could have picked them. He looked at the flowers. "I think I'll put these near my pad, add a little decoration." He went inside his tent with both flowers and planted them outside the opposite flap of his tent, away from other eyes. After that he secured the flaps of his tent and went under his blanket to fall asleep almost the second he closed his eyes.

------------------------------

Felix's patience had just about reached its end. Picard had just told Felix a long and story of one event in Lemuria that was, like the town after a few days, boring as hell. Sheba was getting annoyed too, but she was actually doing something unlike Felix. Hamma had said it wouldn't take long and it was almost the next day's earliest hours. Worst yet, she still wouldn't tell them what she was looking for.

Felix had had enough, "Hamma!" He yelled, "What the hell are you looking for anyway?" his voice echoed through the area. " I am almost completely certain that we have gone completely around Aleph! Just what are you looking for? If it is a material item _below_ Aleph when it crumbled, It's GONE! WE WON'T FIND IT!"

Hamma turned to face him when he yelled, and after he was spouting his mouth off she grew afraid and backed into the wall that Aleph's old peak once was. "F-Felix..." she managed to say when he was done, "I'm sorry to have done this to you, taken your time. But if our search remains fruitless for just a it longer, then we'll go back."

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!! I DEMAND AN EXPLAINATION NOW" Felix spent a few minutes of ranting and raving, but Hamma tried to keep her cool.

"Just please listen"

"NO! EXPLAIN NOW!" 

Felix was beyond help, he summoned his psynergy and heaved rocks right at the mountain wall next to Hamma and caused a minor earthquake.

Then it happened.

There were some small rocks that fell after the dust settled, then a loud rumble. When they looked up, they saw a large slab of rock sliding down the almost vertical slope. Getting out of the way, Hamma, Sheba, Felix and Picard watched as it crumbled when it struck the base, sending some figure sprawling and a lot of dust into the dark night. No one could see a thing.

Felix was especially impaired because he had his eyes open when the dust flew in his face. Picard was the only one who could rinse his eyes out and Sheba and Hamma had reveal. Felix scratched at his face while the dust settled. Hamma and Sheba closed their eyes in time and now they could use reval. Felix heard gasping.

"What is it? I can't see." 

"Here," Picard came up to him, "hold your head up."

Felix obeyed and Picard ran some water down his face, clearing his eyes of dust. Sheba was muttering something. She was talking to Hamma. "What is the meaning of this? H-How did-?"

"I can explain! Please listen!"

Felix could now see a little and got the two women to stop talking for a second and show him what they were talking about. Picard couldn't tell what was happening either. 

Sheba pointed to something in the setting dust, Felix couldn't see what it was. Sighing Sheba cast reveal again and pointed to the figure on the ground. 

"She made us come here for HIM!"

Felix's eyes widened. Before him, was Alex.

------------------------------

WHEEE!!! I finally finished it!

Sheba – O.O I find Alex?

Alex  - PLEASE don't hurt me! *is in chains and being dragged behind Sheba*

… Truly I pity you…

Alex – I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FAVORITE!!!

…Which is why I must do this to you.

Alex – WHY!?  
  


Because if you're my favorite character on GS then you can stand up to anything I throw at you… and I say… *snaps fingers* you need more motivation.

*Feizhi comes in* Feizhi - someone called?

*Points to Alex* He LIKES you, Likes you…

Feizhi - ^0^ *tackles Alex and carries him off*

Alex – I HATE YOU!!!!!

Sheba – Hey! He's mine!!! *follows*

Now that that's taken care of (I hope), REVIEW TIME!!!

---

Mikaa – Tacky? I thought I was doing something to challenge myself, huh, go figure… Garet is overly attacked I'll admit, but come on, look at him! He begs to be bashed, as does the midget! … Felix told Mia, MOSTLY because of a) but also because of the fact that he wanted to make Isaac embarrassed. And you would talk too if that situation came up! … New pairing? Far from it. It's been done, but will I do it? … Maybe… Thanks for reviewing!!!

ChibiDjinn – Wheee now # 4!!! Short that it was, as was your review! ^_^;; But I don't mind! Thanks!

Ame Amamizu – Thanks for the wish, and thanks for the review (I also got my license recently! YAY!!!)

Total Katastrophe – True, nothing much, but I felt I needed to get it out quick, unlike this one x_x which took about a month to update… Thanks for reviewin'

Crazyguy982003 – Her will be explained if you don't already know. And Kay is Garet's sister's accepted name (if not her given one, I'm not really sure.). It's time we poke fun at someone OTHER than Ivan and Garet, so why not Isaac? And what do you think of Hamma here? I really like torturing the blue haired male… it's fun. Thanks!

Alex, Ruler of Weyard – a new face, hi! I'll respond to all reviews here. 1)Well, I like Alex and the way he acts in the games seems to be too calm… And ONE of those pairings is right, I do need to work on it… but the way I plan to carry it out, FF.net wouldn't allow it to stay. 2) I think your review of ch 3 sums this up.3) You have no faith in me do you? Of course I don't update very frequently! I am a busy man! When I get time and am in the mood I write, but the two often don't go hand in hand with me!!! ALRIGHT? Good, and thanks for reviewing… and as for Shattered Dreams vs. Second Chances, SD came out first, check the update dates… 

---

Well all is well, that chapter ends well… I think… I need sleep right about now… and then I need to work on this again. And Forbidden Love… and Shattered Dreams' final chapter/sequel… … May as well finish this then work on FL… or I could… oh… you're still here… shoo…  I'm thinking…

Alex - *pops his head out of a door* REVIEW OR THEY'LL TEAR ME APPART!!!

Sheba – SCILENCE!!! *pulls him back in*

Feizhi – You ran, tsk tsk tsk, You're in for a rough night NOW!!! *whip crack*

Alex – AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!

Ah, to be in love… You heard Alex! Hop to it!

…

…

…

Please?


End file.
